


Voiceless Pleas

by Xoei



Series: A silent Hylian [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bunny Ravio, Dicking two boys Sidon, Ganon is up to no good, I keep redoing these tags cuz my story changes. LOL, I think this is the last time, M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No sign language, Omega Link (Legend of Zelda), Omega Ravio, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Some Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Two dick Sidon warning, Wolf trait Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoei/pseuds/Xoei
Summary: Link is the last known Omega, or so they thought. While out with his bonded mate, Prince Sidon, they come across a new Omega, one with his face. Can Sidon fight his instincts with this new Omega? And how will Link handle sharing his beloved Prince? Also, what's this about the Gerudo King starting a Civil War against Zelda?*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/U where Hylians have animal traits, also there's OBA Dynamics across Hyrule and Lorule.I'll be updating this fic every Wednesday! ♥Also adding: It's not that I have anything against sign languaging Link- I actually quite love it! The reason why I'm not adding sign language into this fanfic, is because I wanted to challenge myself with a character that struggles with communication. I thought it was an interesting conflict, is all! I don't know if it's doing me any good, but I'll still try.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(*I know this fic isn't really captivating attention, but I'll still challenge myself to finish it. .w.*)





	1. Lost Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: I don't reread my work nor do I have an editor, unfortunately. I really should start doing that, at least to fix my wording but-- I guess I'll try and do it for the next chapters LOL! I rushed this one since I REALLY wanted to get it started, but I have a whole week now to keep working. 
> 
> So for those of you who are coming here to read some smutty 'Mine mine mine' Omegaverse stuff. I'm SUPER sorry! This is a slow burn story, actually. While writing the summary, I noticed I didn't have much room to shove much smut into everything... Which kinda sucks since it's the stuff I like writing the most of XD! I might try and wiggle some more scenes into there despite my summaries with time. But I dunno, really surprised me. 
> 
> I guess I was trying to rework the Omegaverse stigma through this fic. I didn't want it to be all rapey, I really wanted to make a healthy story using Omegaverse dynamics, and still somehow make it interesting -w-! I dunno how well that'll go, but wish me luck! All comments and reviews are appreciated to keep this fic alive! I'm really excited to write this one~

The weather was just perfect for the Alpha Zora prince to aid his mate in some archery lessons. So the two of them had set out into the wild around the Domain, skirting the Lanayru mountains. Link, an Omega, the last known Omega currently inhabiting Hyrule, was also nothing like what a typical Omega should be, aside from his appearance. He loved hunting and fighting, was a formidable swordsman and was quickly catching up to him in archery skill. Now, any other Alpha would feel threatened by this reality, that an Omega would surpass them in skill or strength. Omegas weren’t meant to be fighters, they were tools for breeding, nothing more. This backtrack mentality was what Sidon had seen go down over the years. Zora’s were fortunate enough to live for a very long time, his father had seen the history of Omegas and their gradual decline from the surface of Hyrule. Even Sidon remembered times when Omegas were striving and seen as commonly as Alphas nowadays. But Hylia was angry, angry with how Omegas were treated, angry with the unfairness they saw, and so had withdrawn them from the world. This was what the priests of Hylia believed, the Zora prince was fine with putting his beliefs in those baskets. Which was why, ever since he’d presented as an Alpha, he’d decided to be a different kind of Alpha. 

“Close your eyes for a moment, breathe, let your mind and body become one with your bow.” His voice resonated like honey in Link’s ear. Sidon stood behind the much smaller boy, whom barely reached his waist in height. Link did just that, closed his eyes and got a feel for his bow, then opened his eyes and focused entirely on his shot. Letting his arrow fly, it embedded itself right through the partridges head, pinning the bird into the tree behind it.  
“Marvelous! Splendid shooting my love! Your improvement is outstanding!” The Zora exclaimed with balled fists pulled to his shoulders in cheer. Link, gleefully shot a grin behind himself to his Alpha, pride written all over expression while he lowered his bow, then went off to go pick up his prize. 

Even though Link was the last Omega, there was something else about him that made things less than ideal. This was…:  
“Is partridge edible?” Sidon asked curiously, and Link only gave a nod in answer with excited eyes. Yes… For as long as Zelda, the queen of Hyrule, or he himself had known Link- the Hylian has never spoken a word. Zelda rounded it up to some anxiety issues, since his voice was there, Sidon knew all about that. But he never used words to communicate. This never bothered Sidon… Well, that’s a lie, of course it bothered him. But it didn’t make him love him any less. 

The wolf boy took no time in getting to work on preparing his kill for tonight’s dinner. Hylians were diverse in their ‘types’, Link, was born as a wolf to his parents, for examples. While the Queen, a lioness fit to rule her Kingdom. Every Hylian had a different animal trait linked to them from their family tree. While Ritos and Zoras were a complete transformation from their species, Hylians only had ears and a tail to accompany them in most cases. 

Sidon watched the straw colored tail wag in excitement while gutting the animal and adding it to the bag of birds he’d shot down today. A smile gracing the Prince’s lips as he spoke: “You have made outstanding progress today, I’m very proud of you my pearl.” They both froze short moments after the praise, as rustling nearby came to their attention. Link was quick to draw his bow in the direction in which the sound came from, and Sidon left his hand hovering over the royal blade at his side. There had been a suspiciously high amount of monsters in the area lately-- many suspecting that it was related to the sudden rise in turmoil in the desert lands and their new King. Had they already travelled so far as to reach the Domain? A sudden breeze carrying a familiar scent negated that idea, causing Sidon to reach over and guide Link’s bow to aim downwards: “Wait…” 

Link’s questioning gaze trailed upwards to meet Sidon’s for a moment, his eyebrows pinching together, then shot back to the spot where the rustling had silenced. The Zora prince, quite familiar with the scent carried down with the breeze, confidently stepped forward and went to investigate the source. But was stopped when the source jumped forward and almost knocked him off his feet, causing Link to go in alert once more. Sidon couldn’t believe his eyes, his heart stopping for a moment at the unbelievable sight of a darkened version of his lover jumping out at him. He was quick to catch the small figure, looking completely frazzled and quickly speaking up: “I...Please help me! They’ve been chasing me for days, I don’t know where I am...Please!” 

The differences were night and day… But their faces were the same. Unlike Link, who had a very light complexion, blonde hair, blue eyes. This Link had green eyes and dark hair, spoke, and had rabbit features compared to Link’s wolf ones. Sidon could easily pick up the scent of Omega coming off of him, unmarked Omega, and Link obviously did so as well as he could sense the agitated confusion in his little mate as he came closer. He placed the small rabbit back onto his feet, and peered behind him to see if any of these said assailants were still nearby. Whoever they were, he couldn’t see any traces of them nor pick up on their scent anywhere.  
“I don’t know where they went… You seem like two nice peo---” It was like then the black rabbit noticed the wolf that looked eerily similar to him. He paused in his tracks, staring at Link while the blonde wolf gawked right back: “You look just like me. Why? That’s so weird.” 

Link shrugged his shoulders, looking increasingly more annoyed with this new yet familiar face. As if to assert the statement, he quickly looked over to Sidon, his expression growing ever-more pleading… Yet Sidon couldn’t really make out why. The Prince knew that this little one was in danger, even though Omegas had vanished, there was still no law set to protect them. For as far as he knew, he could’ve been chased by some corrupted individuals looking to make good money. Or an Alpha seeking to mark and claim the Omega for themselves. It was the reason why Hylia was upset in the first place… The mistreatment of her Omegas. Being tortured, used as nothing but tools for an Alpha’s pleasure and desires. 

He knew that this one couldn’t stay out in the wild much longer, and a safe place for him would be within the Domain where only he and his father were Alphas. His father was now way beyond the age of ruts or bonding, he was the only prime Alpha, a bonded one, who had no intentions of putting any Omega in danger: “A perplexing situation indeed. However fret not little one, you are safe here.” 

“Hey! Listen here mister, I’m only ‘little’ because you’re so damn huge! What are you even?” The bunny sassed right up, pointing a finger upwards to the Zora’s face. Who’s jaw dropped down and eyes shrunk at the sudden accusation over a pet name. He raised his hands up in defense towards the pointed finger, letting out a nervous laugh while choking: “Ah...It’s simply a pet name, my apologies. Have you never encountered a Zora before? Granted, I am large for a Zora, taking for account my royal lineage.” The black rabbit was quick to shake his head: “Never, we don’t have any of those in Lorule, my name’s Ravio by the way! Pleasure to meet ya’!” He extended his hand out to Sidon, which Sidon took politely and shook: “Pleasure indeed, my name’s Sidon, and this is my beloved mate, Link.”  
Link, however, was nowhere near looking belovable as he suspiciously stared down the copycat with a soured expression. Since Omegas were known as wiped from Hyrule, he never had to deal with the thought of another Omega coming into Sidon’s presence. Not that he didn’t trust Sidon! He simply… Didn’t trust Alpha instincts. He knew Zora Alphas were capable of bonding with multiple Omegas, this was something that had came to his attentions while he was looking up Zoran history. All the Kings that came before King Dorephan had multiple Queens at their side. This started since Zora’s struggled with fertility, given their long lifespans, successfully reproducing was reduced in order to balance their population. 

This was why Omegas were extremely important to their people, Omegas usually running a chance to be picked to be the bride of the Zora aligned for the throne. The heightened fertility rate made it easier for them, and usually birthed very healthy offsprings. 

His father had been very successful with his mother, and given birth to two children in a relatively short time between… For a Zora. Approximately 50 years. However, Mipha’s death came really untimely, and left the King with only his son. Link could easily remember the time when Sidon had confessed to him, he knew it had nothing to do with him being an Omega. At the time, Link had been on inhibitors and only Zelda knew of his second gender. She, an Alpha, had hoped to bond with him and make him hers, but she also resented the old forceful ways of Alphas and gave him a chance to make his own decision. He didn’t hesitate to pick Sidon, since the Zora Prince had captivated his heart for so long- since he began frequenting the Domain and became close with the Prince in his younger years. Since then, he’d continued his life within the Domain and lived his life so perfectly, happily…

Never thinking there would be a day where he felt so insecure. He wished he could tell Sidon not to bring him to the Domain, that Queen Zelda could keep him safe and it didn’t have to be on them. But even if his lips parted, he couldn’t find his voice to speak his mind. He could only watch as Ravio looked him over: “He...Doesn’t talk?” Sidon smiled gently and nodded: “No, despite so, he does well on communicating his thoughts.” It was then that he looked over, only to finally catch that soured expression on his little lover. This made his smile drop and a hand reach gently rub Link’s back: “Is all well, my love?” 

Link flinched back from the hand, facing Sidon and opening his palms at him with an intense look in his eyes. Gesturing to him and then pointing back to Ravio, trying to make it across just what his concerns would be. Sidon, picking up on the charade, didn’t take long to connect the dots. He never imagined Link to be the jealous type- then again, rightfully so. There was one thing about Zora Alphas, is there was no security for the Omegas. While Hylian or even Rito and Gerudo Alphas provided some security for their Omegas after bonding; No longer being affected by other Omega heats, or being able to bond. Zora Alphas were still able to pick up on pheromones of un-mated Omegas, claim, and gather up a harem should one want so...Such events having been even recorded in the past. This wasn’t his goal, at all, he only wanted to give Ravio a safe place to stay-- never thinking that this urge to protect an Omega was sourced directly from his Alpha instincts. Even if Link could see it, this detail went high and well over his head. 

“I’m only giving him a place to stay for the moment until he’s safe. I swear it, Zora’s Promise!” He tried to comfort his little lover. But Link wasn’t convinced, at all, all it took was for Ravio to go into heat and there would be no stopping Sidon from being unfaithful to him. This was an extremely careless and dangerous thing to do- which could also be counter argued that Ravio did need help, and leaving him here with no protection would be cruel. This conflicted Link a lot, and stressed him to no end.  
In the end, there was nothing he could say or do to stop the events from unrolling. Ravio thanked Sidon for helping him out, since he had no idea how to go back home: “Lorule, is this some place overseas?” And Ravio explained that he had no idea where it was, that he simply woke up here one day and had no clue how to get back home. This meant that Ravio would be staying with them for an indefinite amount of time… How was this a good idea!? Where in Sidon’s mind did this register as a good idea!? He knew his mate wasn’t stupid! Impulsive, yes, but not stupid! Sidon knew just as much as he did, that he would be heavily affected if a heat happened, and they knew nothing of Ravio’s cycle! For as far as he knew, he could be trying to manipulate the prince to take him in, in order to give him a good life and protection. That very thought made a growl rumble from his throat. Catching Sidon by surprise, since he shot a look back over his shoulder to the source of the sound. 

Ravio, though, picked up on the distress coming from Link: “I’m not planning on stealing your Alpha, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just finished my heat recently before I came here, so I have a good three months before the next one. Hopefully I figured out how to get home by then, kay?” Link squinted towards Ravio, studying him for clues as to if he was telling the truth or not. There was nothing that would lead him to believe otherwise, so he sighed and gave a nod-- finally defeated. Maybe...Just maybe, he was being really childish. Sidon, even if driven by his instincts, was doing a good thing. They couldn’t just leave him to fend for himself in a world he did not know. It would be against even his own morals, which he’d dropped as soon as he saw that he was another Omega. Maybe he was driven by his own protective Omega instincts? The realization hit him hard, tightening his stomach in guilt and shame. 

However, it really was playing on his confidence to see Ravio and Sidon getting along so well, so quickly. He instantly picked up on one thing: Ravio LOVED to talk, which was the complete opposite of himself. He loved to talk, a trait he shared heavily with Sidon and both seemed to appreciate a lot. 

While he was cooking the partridges once at the Domain, Sidon and Ravio conversed together, sharing details of Ravio’s homes, or Sidon boasting about his Domain and people. It weighed heavy on Link, for the first time, realizing just how much he was withdrawing from the Prince with his inability to speak. He really didn’t know why… Truth was, neither Zelda nor Sidon knew that there was a time where he could speak freely. But trauma had caused him to go silent, and he never found his voice since. He wasn’t really sure why it happened this way, but not even the stress of knowing he might just lose the love of his life to someone else over this, wasn’t enough to get him to talk. If anything, it only shrunk him further away from it, so much he wouldn’t even try. The urgent pressure to get over his fears and voice his concerns made him shut down completely. All he wanted to do was hide, let it happen, since his involvement wouldn’t do much to change anything anyways...Right? 

Putting together the meal and serving it to the two. Sidon was quick to jump on boasting about his lover and the progress he had done with his archery since they began to practice-- adding in that he was a way more capable fighter than he was, and an amazing Omega. All the praises fell on deaf ears though, since Link felt completely disconnected from everything, in turmoil over the happening events. It was only when Ravio chimed in, adding praise, that he lifted his eyes from poking at his food: “I wish I could cook! Or fight! But I’m a wayyyy better salesman than either of those things. I own a shop back in Lorule, and that’s all I do! I hope to one day save up enough for a long retirement of doing absolutely nothing.” He grinned sheepishly with that, and Link raised an eyebrow with a slightly amused face for once...That was pretty lazy. 

“Wouldn’t simply finding an Alpha bring a quicker retirement?” Sidon was obviously teasing from the way he flashed those shark fangs of his. But Ravio flopped back in his chair and sighed dramatically: “I tried that, but Alphas are super rare in Lorule, y’know? There’s way more Omegas than Alphas to go around. And I ain’t that lucky. Most Omegas gotta look out for themselves and deal with their own heats-- which sucks.”  
Sidon without really thinking, just threw in a: “If an Alpha is something your heart desires, you could always just find one here.” Ravio took a moment to think about this, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. Collecting his words before answering: “Maybe, but I kinda just wanna go home.”  
Sidon nodded, and Link once again began to relax with the situation, knowing that Ravio had no intentions of staying: “I’ll send word to Queen Zelda, maybe she’ll have the wisdom to send you home. But for now, please enjoy the unparalleled hospitality of our Domain.” 

Ravio grinned: “How can I say no to that? Being the guest to pretty fish people-- that’s a hell of a story to tell once I get back home!” Sidon looked genuinely confused, and even Link couldn’t help but be slightly amused by the words Ravio chose. 

Once it came the time to go to bed, however, Ravio refused to simply sleep in one of the guest rooms. Claiming it was a strange place and he wouldn’t get any sleep.  
“Can I just sleep with you two? Even just a spot on the floor will do...I...I can’t sleep a wink when scared or stressed.” At Ravio’s claim, Sidon looked terribly confused. His lips parted and jaw slightly agape to reveal his teeth: “The entirety of the Domain glows from luminescent stone...How can you possibly be scared? There’s no place safer...”

“It’s a long story…” Ravio sighed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck: “One I don’t want to repeat. If I’m not in a familiar place, or around people I know. I can’t sleep...Please… I just don’t want to be alone right now…” 

Link looked genuinely annoyed. Okay, it was one thing to accept everything else, but for him to also insist on sleeping in their room… Who did this guy think he was!? They were a bonded, mated couple-- this guy was imposing on their relationship! How could they spend time together with a stranger in their room!? Granted, it was only for as long as he stayed, and he said he would even sleep on the floor. But… This was just… 

“It wouldn’t be right to put a guest in such a situation… Very well, we do have a spare bed in our room since Link prefers sleeping in his nest.”  
Link’s jaw visibly dropped. Staring at Sidon in disbelief, the Zora quick to catch the look aimed in his direction: “It’s only for now, love.” 

Never, EVER, in his life, had being unable to speak been so taxing on him. He usually just went with whatever others decided for him, let people talk for him, only stood there and listened, reacting now and then. But now, this was… He wished he could just scream! Reaching his limit, he turned tail and stormed off through the Domain to their room. Which was an addition to the Domain done after their official union. A private quarter which had a sleeping pool for Sidon, a bed for himself and enough luminescent stones to keep it lit in decorative markings along the walls. However, after his first heat with Sidon, he found himself creating a nest which they only improved on after every heat, and the bed was forgotten.

A canopy had been strategically placed over the bed in order to keep him hidden from the outside world within. Gems and pearls draped in strings down the outside of the veil, decorating the shell for the pillows within. Blankets of fur and pillows covered in fur lay within in a circular shape, all stuffed in a basket. The nest was large enough to fit Sidon in to join him during his heats. And he did appreciate it whenever his Alpha would sleep in the nest with him, even if it wasn’t good for a Zora to sleep outside of their pool. But they would compromise, mainly during his heats, Sidon would spend the nights with him on land, while he would occasionally sleep on Sidon while he floated on his back in his pool.

He was so happy to be away from everything and able to clear his thoughts. Diving into his warm blankets and kicking off any extra layers until he was only in his undergarments. His ears dropped and he gave an audible whine at the days events; which had started so incredibly amazing and turned to something so… He didn’t like this Ravio, not one bit, not a single bit! Sure he was funny, and seemed friendly enough, but the fact that he was overstepping his boundaries was just too much. Rolling over onto his stomach, Link grabbed onto one of the spare pillows of his nest, closing his eyes and pressing his face into it. The pillow still carrying Sidon’s pheromones and aiding him with relaxing his nerves… 

However, he didn’t get to relax them for long, as two voices joined in on his quiet time not long after. His heart sunk, but as he was falling asleep, he stopped caring. He could barely make out what the voices were saying, but he could tell which side of the room they were coming from. From what he could tell, Sidon had allowed Ravio to take over the bed in their large room. Frankly, he did wonder where his jealousy was coming from. It wasn’t like Ravio was asking to share a bed with them, simply, he didn’t want to be alone. After a few exchanges, there was the sound of water splashing and then nothing. Nothing but occasional soft, pitiful whimpers from the bed-- which even swayed Link’s heart. From his spot, he could see the shadow of the figure on the bed, some distances from his nest, quivering under the blankets. 

Part of him had rounded up the lie of him being scared to sleep in a strange place, to being a lie. However, it was clear this wasn’t the case, as through the night he would wake up to Ravio shooting up in panic from night terrors. Every time, it had taken a while for him to relax and return to a restless sleep…  
Part of him wanted to invite the other to join him in his nest, to see if it would help alleviate some of the pain. But he wasn’t ready for that… He still didn’t trust this new Omega, didn’t trust what could happen with him around his Alpha… 

There was just so much about his resemblance to him, that made everything seem so unreal, and impossible to trust...


	2. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character growth, and the introduction of the Gerudo King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter completely derailed from the summaries I had for them. LOL, so I had to go and rewrite almost every summary for my chapters in order to accomodate to the change. Please notice how the 'slow burn' tag was removed from my list. Might even remove the 'plot with porn' tag and change it to 'porn with plot' with how things are going with my writing of this story. XD!   
> Can't help it, I love writing smut~! 
> 
> This chapter was actually read over and edited, so it should be an easier read than my previous chapter ^w^! 
> 
> Remember, I update this story every Wednesday!

Link awoke to the buzzing of voices in the room. Knowing exactly who the voices belonged to; The masculine, honey like voice of his mate, and the new, irritating, cunning, androgynous tone of the new Omega who had crashed into their bedroom last night. He decided to remain in his nest, unable to make out what was being said. Though there were laughs exchanged, meaning it was all a pleasant conversation. A low, soft sigh left his lips while he curled his body around one of the pillows he used to hug while he slept. There was the sound of heavier footsteps leaving the room after a final brief exchange, before the room went silent again. Shuffling followed, confirming that Ravio had stayed behind while Sidon went off to his royal duties. In debate as to if he should crawl out of bed just yet or not, unsure if he wanted to face Ravio. The shuffling and padding of footsteps drew closer to his nest, causing Link’s ears to pin back in realization that he would need to face the other boy should he like it or not. 

 

“Link? Ya’ awake?” The voice asked, while he settled himself next to the nest. Link took a moment to decide if he should pretend to be asleep or face Ravio. His fingers tugging at the fur of his hugging pillow, eyes now partially open and squinting straight ahead. Finally, he audibly sighed while sitting up, pushing the canopy open to shoot Ravio an irritated yet questioning gaze with lifted eyebrows. Ravio was no longer dressed in that purple and pink robe, his scarf also abandoned somewhere in the room. Instead, he was dressed much like a Hylian, wearing some dark tunic and trousers. He supposed Sidon had fetched him something less flashy to wear this morning. 

 

“Oh good! Look...I know you don’t like me.” Ravio seemed to shoot a look up to Link, who only kept his stern face, giving no hint of an answer which Ravio clearly desired. This, to Ravio, meant that the answer leaned more towards a yes than a no: “I’m serious when I swear, I’m not after your Alpha! I know this is your territory but… I just want help to go home.” 

He didn’t know what Ravio’s point here, was-- to get him to like him? Link was stubborn, oh so incredibly stubborn. This was coming clear to him as he felt himself growing numb and completely rejecting the idea that Ravio might be a possible friend. He visibly rolled his eyes, then pushed himself to stand rigidly, looping a foot over the side of the basket to brush past Ravio and reach his wardrobe. 

“Link...Come on...” Ravio’s ears drooped down, watching Link as he cruelly dismissed everything he said to get dressed. Unsure what more he could do to get through to the Hylian, he stood up from his spot, watching Link in silence. After a moment of pondering, while staring at Link’s back, the wolf boy slipping into some modified Zora royal garms. A mixture of silk skirts, gemstones, jewelry made from luminescent stones decorating his neck, ears and bare arms. 

 

Ravio spotted the scars covering his back and shoulders, along with the claim bite from the Zora prince. He could only flinch at the very sight of it, the bite was huge, covering most of his neck with the sharp dotted lines of his shark teeth. There was some other similar scarred bites at his shoulder, back… He wanted nothing to do with that. It looked so painful, how could any of it be pleasant? If he could opt out of never having an Alpha at all, he’d be fine with that. However he needed to be honest, about his burning desire to be Link’s friend. 

“Listen.” He started, moving over to hop back onto the bed, folding one of his legs beneath him: “I can see why you’re worried. I know a lot of Omegas, and I mean...a lot! Any of them would be lucky to have an Alpha like Sidon. He’s caring! He keeps bragging so fondly about you. He doesn’t care that you’re stronger than him, he even seems to take pride in that! He’s charismatic, kind, dreamy, ya’ name it.” 

 

He could tell the words were getting under Link’s skin with the way his tail picked up in flicking and his ears pinned back, even with his back still turned to him: “But it ain’t my style. Nor would Sidon ever do anything to possibly hurt or lose ya’. I want to be your friend, way more than I want to be anyone’s Omega. I’m being completely honest with ya’ here.” Ravio sighed: “I ain’t no expert on relationships, far from it, but I know that a lack of trust in your partner is way more destructive than imposing little ol’ me can be.” 

 

Finally Link spun around to give a wildly irritated look towards Ravio. Though that irritation quickly faded in realization that...Maybe he was right. He knew he was right, actually. Which made it all the more infuriating to him. He’d had that nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that he was doing more damage than Ravio ever could. He needed to trust Sidon, yet it was hard to trust an Alpha’s instincts when they’re always going to be lured by Omega pheromones. However, when had Sidon ever looked at anyone else but him? Sure he had friends, and the way he looked at Ravio was no different than the way he looked at Bazz when the two best friends were spending time together. He never got jealous of Bazz, then again, Bazz wasn’t an Omega. Was it really what it all came down too? The reason for his overwhelming jealousy being that Ravio is an Omega? 

 

Yet… Even with himself, Sidon only ever approached him when he invited or permitted it. For an Alpha, Sidon was extremely restrained. Again, that guilt and embarrassment began to simmer within him, threatening to boil then overflow. He shamefully downcast his eyes, his expression losing that wild rage, becoming more like a scold pup. 

“Seriously though, I don’t know how you can be insecure when Sidon won’t ever shut up about ya’. It’s all he did last night, was talk my ear off about how strong ya’ are when I pointed out your shooting was impressive.” 

 

Link exhaled a long breath then stepped over to drop his weight beside Ravio on the bed. The two finally sitting close together with Link giving Ravio an apologetic look. Ravio, of course, took it a step further and leaned over to grab Link into a tight squeeze, having picked up on the wordless apology: “I want to be your friend Link. I’ve never met an Omega so strong or hard working. Not to mention, it’s weird as twilight that we share the same face! It’s creepy, like looking into a reverse mirror in so many ways. You’re so strong and I...I well…” He pulled back with a final awkward pat to his back from Link, reaching up to nervously rub the back of his neck: “I’m not...I’m not at all. I’m good with words, y’know? Selling stuff, oh! I can enchant items and cast some spells, but that’s it.” 

 

Ravio let out a nervous laugh, which caused Link’s lips to curl upwards. He nodded his head in agreement to the other’s words, starting to get a picture into why Ravio wanted to befriend him so badly. The black bunny smiled back once he noticed Link’s expression had changed from sour to fondness with his words: “I gotta admit I’m a little envious too. We share the same face, same look, yet you’re everything I’ve only ever dreamed I could be. I freeze up in the face of danger… But Sidon keeps telling me stories of your bravery where you faced terrible odds.” 

Link shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, he did face a lot, faced monsters, faced Alphas that tried to take advantage of him. However he needed to be strong, and fight. He was once the Queen’s appointed knight, before he became Sidon’s mate. He didn’t ever want to stop being a fighter, despite being Sidon’s Omega, he was still loyal to the Hyrule throne. If the Queen ever needed him, he would respond immediately. He would gladly give his life to ensure the Queen’s safety, the same could be said for Sidon or anyone he cares about. It was true he could now see the major difference between them, it was a little… Endearing to him. He leaned forward towards Ravio, eyes wide and eyebrows raised while leaning in catch his gaze. This caused the rabbit to meet his eyes, noticing just how close the blonde wolf was to his face, a soft pink dusting his cheeks before he nervously cleared his throat: “Do you wanna see what I can do with magic?” 

 

Link gave an excited nod of his head, eyes bright with ears perked up high. Ravio grinned at the excited look, shifting around on the bed until he sat cross legged. Link mimicked the rabbit, a curious yet wondrous expression on his face while anticipating what the other would do. Ravio extended his hands towards Link, taking the wolf’s hands between his own, then guiding them to sit with the palms upwards, Ravio’s cradling Link’s hands in his own. He focused his energy at their hands, wanting to make Link feel like he was the one conjuring up the spells. Ravio’s hands began to glow beneath Link’s own, where a ball of violet light formed, then molded itself into the shape of a little rabbit grooming itself. 

 

Link’s eyes lit up in wonder, watching the little creature within his palms. The bunny finished grooming itself, peered around, hopped in a circle around his flattened hands then disappeared in a poof of sparkling light. Link perked up and scoot closer, his tail wagging in a constant thump against the bed behind him. In a burst of excitement, he pointed to himself while excitedly gazing at Ravio in wonder. The bunny was quick to pick up on what he was trying to ask: “Want me to make a wolf next?” Link once again nodded with joyous eyes. 

With him growing fond of their time together, he began to regret ever spiting the fellow Omega. It made him realize just how childish he was for not giving him a chance. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Sidon was in council with his father. Finally now freed from the elder Zora’s making their business before his own. He’d waited for a private audience with his father before explaining his current situation with Link and Ravio. Once everyone else had left the throne room, there was a moment of silence where the only sound was of the coursing water around the Domain, and the waterfalls in the distance. His father was the one to break the silence with his booming voice: “What did you wish to discuss, son?” Sidon gazed up to his father from his spot at his side, taking a few steps to the side so he could face him better during their conversation. He folded his arms behind his back, processing where he should start with the news, never thinking his father would be quick to get the wrong impression: “Last day, I’ve discovered a secondary Omega, then brought him to the Domain. He was being pursued by assailants.” 

 

His father let out a roaring laugh: “My... A second Omega so soon? You are my son, indeed!” Sidon choked out a: “Father!” His face already going blue at the sudden accusation. He brought his arms before him, holding a hand to his lips to cough nervously, then continuing: “This wasn’t my intention. However, he does bear a striking resemblance to Link. According to him, he comes from a different world, different from Hyrule.”  His father’s eyes widened a bit at this information, suddenly returning to his serious demeanor: “Interesting, has he said anymore?” Despite the fact he did love and have high regard for his son. He knew the boy could be quite gullible at times, so any crazed lunatic could ramble they’re from another world, depending on how convincing they could be, he worried his son would believe them. 

 

“Yes, he said the land is called Lorule, and homes more Omegas than Alphas, in contrast to our world. Actually, much of what he described seemed to contrast our world.” Sidon’s voice seemed to fade by the end at the realization, pressing his curled index finger against his chin. 

“Sidon, my beloved son, you do realize people are capable of fabricating the most outrageous of fables at times.” Sidon’s eyes widened in shock, realizing his father believed he was being lied too. Dropping his arms at his side and using them to express his words, he quickly got to Ravio’s defense: “But you should see it, father! His complexion is a reflecting image of Link’s! There’s no way such a thing should be possible.” 

 

“Then I shall see it, bring them to me. I will hear the boy’s story myself.” Dorephan concluded, knowing he would need to be the judge of things. If this was true, then it would raise quite a few more questions along. He wouldn’t deny that stranger things had happened before in his lifetime, he’d seen plenty of things he couldn’t explain, or that arose so many questions with it. However this was one that he hadn’t seen before. Sidon didn’t blame his father for being suspicious, really, now that he thought about it, the story could very well be a farce. Yet he’d seen the truth in Ravio’s eyes, the way he fondly spoke of his home, and how he desperately wished to go back. The boy didn’t seem like he was a liar, right? He’s a Prince! He should have a sixth sense for these things. However, now that he’d seen the doubt in his father, it began to make him reconsider his own confidence: “Very well, Father. Should I fetch them now or in the morrow?” His father lifted a hand up, dismissing him with a groan: “In the morrow, please enjoy your evening son.” 

 

Sidon nodded his head then bowed before excusing himself. Heading back down the steps to the heart of the Domain. He began to wonder, what if Ravio was just pulling his leg? What if all of it was just a lie for some reason… What good would come from the lie? Was it all just a plot to get into the Domain? To get close to them and do something vile? For some reason, the very thought of Ravio being a no-gooder just didn’t sit right. The boy couldn’t even defend himself, he also feared so much, but what if it was just all a charade? It would be quite the good one indeed, he’d make for a formidable adversary. However, there was that suspending sensation of disbelief, like he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of Ravio being evil...There was just no way! Maybe if his father was to meet him, he would see the same as he; that Ravio could be trusted. 

 

He gave a look over the Domain to see if he could spot the two. However, he couldn’t catch sight of the two Hylian looking boys amongst the sea of Zora’s. Could they truly still be in their chambers after all this time? He couldn’t believe it, since Link had always been more of a wanderer who couldn’t stay indoors. However, after some time of searching the Domain and asking his pupil about the location of the two Omegas. He was left with no other option than the chambers. He stepped inside, scanning the room for the location of the boy, quietly hoping that they weren’t quarreling with one another. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find the two of them curled up in the bed together. Ravio tucked up against Link whose arms remained wrapped around the little rabbit. Seemed like the two had dozed off for a nap, which was a relief to him since he knew Ravio had struggled to sleep last night. 

 

This was quite a pleasant surprise indeed, one that caused an endearing smile to cross his features. He slowly crossed the room to the bedside. Bending down to grab the end of the bedsheets and tuck them around the two sleeping figures. He would be lying to say he was opposed to the idea of the two Omegas getting along and staying at his side. Ravio was a pleasant person to talk too, he could see there was a lot more to the boy than met the eye. Sure, he was truly in love with Link, but he did wish he could make conversation with him. However, he would never do anything that could risk hurting or losing Link, he wanted the boy to be happy, more than anything in the world. Which was why he didn’t linger on the possibility of Ravio also becoming his, even if it filled his heart with joy to see the two snuggled in together like this. Giving him an illusion of the world he could have should Link and Ravio agree on sharing territory together. 

 

No, he wouldn’t press, he’d just enjoy the sight for what it was. Appreciate the fact that the boys were getting along, that Link had made a friend. He asserted those thoughts into his mind, before bending forward to press a tender kiss to Link’s forehead then brushed the strands of straw colored hair out of his eyes. Taking in the sight for a moment then standing. He retreated to leave the two be while they napped, he could always spend some time with Bazz until the two awoke. 

  
  


Across Hyrule, in the Gerudo Desert, a king with firey hair stood at the open window of his palace overlooking his town. Looking off in the distance, in the direction he knew that Hyrule castle remained. The Queen had done him wrong, so wrong, he was ready to take revenge for it. So far, two of his plans had been foiled by the Queen’s doing, she was initiating civil war, and civil war she would get. Knocking on the door snapped him from his raging thoughts, red eyes following the source of the sound behind him: _“Come in.”_ He spoke in Gerudo, turning around to face whoever had came to fetch him, a suspicion of who it was already heavy in his mind. He was dressed as a male Voe ruler should be, a mixture of golds, black, red robes barely concealing his large body. Golden Jewelry, red gems decorating his wrists, neck, forehead and ankles. The sound of the heavy decorations chimed as he even did as much as turn. 

 

The female Gerudo guard opened the door, standing stiffly at the entrance while she spoke: _“The Yigas are here to see you, my King.”_ The male Gerudo nodded, hoping to hear some good news from them- like the capture of his latest prey. He’d gone to great lengths to get the Omega into Hyrule, he wouldn’t let him slip from his grasp as he had done for Link under the Queen’s care. 

 

_“Good.”_ Was his only answer, he didn’t waste time walking past the Gerudo at the door, who stepped aside to let him do so. 

Reaching the throne room, he seated himself into the large seat, surrounded by Gerudo female guards and workers busying themselves with serving the King. One stepped up to him to hand him a goblet, which another then proceeded to fill with a dark red wine. He brought the cup to his lips, taking a large gulp of the liquid then lowering it just a bit to command: “Speak, I can only hope with good news, for your sake.” He changed to the common Hylian tongue to communicate with the Yiga reporter. 

 

“We...We lost him, my King.” The Yiga spoke, kneeling down before the throne with his head low, obviously nervous from the trembling in his voice. 

“Lost him? And you’d rather come here to tell me this instead of finding him?” Ganondorf’s eye twitched in annoyance, bringing a hand up to scratch at his heavy beard at his jaw, something he often did when irritated. 

“That’s..Well, we did, we know where he is. He’s...In…” He trailed off, knowing this was terrible news which would probably result in setting off the short tempered King. 

“Speak clearly or I’ll have you thrown to the Modulking. You and the lot of your useless tribe.” The King cursed in Gerudo, shifting on his throne to lean forward, the goblet still in hand, though forgotten with the irritating news being presented to him.         

“He’s in Zora’s Domain...With Link, and the Zora Prince. It’s impossible to infiltrate.” 

 

There was a moment of silence, across the entire throne room. For a brief moment before the sound of crunching metal broke it. The cup in Ganon’s hand had been bent, dented by the force of his fingers holding it, then thrown down to the Yiga with less care, the goblet bouncing off his head then rolling about a meter away from the impact: “You useless swine!” He roared down to the Yiga, who flinched back and quickly reached up to rub the growing bump on his head: “We saw Zelda’s magic at work! She guided him there! We almost had him!” 

 

“First, you lose him during his transportation, then fail to retrieve him before he lands in the hands of the Alpha who already took my promised Omega!? Why should I keep you alive!? You useless worms.” The King stood up, towering even the tallest of Gerudo guards in his throne room. He stood in height which rivaled the Zora Prince, being the only Gerudo male born every 100 years as well as a prime Alpha. He pretty much stepped over the Yiga on his way out, grumbling a: “I should’ve done everything myself in the first place.” Which one of the guards called to him on the way out: “But my King, your obligations…” 

“To Hylia with them!” He once again roared out, vanishing from the doorway out into the busy streets of the Gerudo town. He would meet with Zelda, and do whatever it took to get what rightfully belonged to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter, let me know what you think! Don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment if you liked it. 
> 
> You can also check out my social medias: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/prince-skye  
> https://xoeii.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/Xoei10


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets a taste of his feelings.

“The Domain is gorgeous!!!” Ravio cheered while standing on the edge of the mountains lining the outskirts of the Zora’s Domain. Link was in the middle of gathering some Hylian mushrooms for their dinner, which Ravio had decided to tag along. Link looked up from the bushes he was scavenging behind, only his head visible over the foliage while he nodded his head in response. He really did love the Domain, which was why he didn’t hesitate to move in with Sidon after their bonding. Even before their mating, he spent most of his time in the Domain to spend time with Sidon and to enjoy the beauty of the luminescent town. 

“We don’t have anything like this back in Lorule, everythin’s pretty glum, and Monsters are everywhere, especially since Yuga began to council the Queen. It’s so dangerous there.” Ravio began to ramble again as he turned to start helping Link with finding additions to tonight’s meal. 

 

The two boys were obviously becoming closer with time. Wandering together through the Domain and causing rumors to spread across the Zora’s that Sidon had taken in a second Omega already, one which looked identical to Link. Surprisingly, the rumors didn’t ruffle Link’s fur as much as he assumed such rumors would. Instead, he found himself ignoring them, even easing Ravio’s worries when the boy seemed bothered by the assumptions. They both spent the night with Sidon, Link listening to the two chat while sitting at the edge’s of his pool. Most of the time, Sidon just vented about the old fools of the council and how they were probably the reason for his father’s declining health. It seemed to be the only place where Sidon could freely express himself and his concerns. But it was nice to see him have someone who would partake in the conversation. Even if he couldn’t speak, he didn’t feel left out of the conversation. Sidon and Ravio often asked him yes or no questions to get his input on things, ways he could also add in his views. Ravio seemed really understanding of his condition even if he didn’t struggle the same as he, which was reassuring. He had a lot of fun just sitting with the two, without feeling alienated. 

 

He really did wish he could give in his full input, but it was fine. 

 

When bedtime came around, instead of retreating to his nest, he decided to sleep in the bed with Ravio. Remembering just how he’d trembled the first night, and yet slept so well during their nap through the day. His assumptions seemed to be correct when the bunny didn’t hesitate to cuddle up against him, dozing off moments later with a slight twitch across his whole form. Link took a moment longer to fall asleep, combing his fingers through the violet reflecting black hair. His ocean blue eyes watching the relaxed, sleeping features of his friend. Even though in the back of his mind, he knew Ravio looked exactly like himself- he also didn’t believe it, just from how different they were. He didn’t know why he felt an overwhelming need to protect the weaker Omega, was this what it felt like to be an Alpha? Sidon had explained to him during their first weeks of mating that he wasn’t being degrading in his need to protect and control, it was just his instincts getting the best of him. Sidon, quite the extraordinary Alpha as he was, had learned to control that urge in order to give Link the freedom he wished for. After their first year together, it was like nothing had changed between them. Link was free to go out and put his life on the line wherever he went- while Sidon would just hope that his mate didn’t go and get himself killed. He was never a really good Omega, sure he could cook, he also did spend plenty of time with his Alpha. But he would rather be stealing weapons from sleeping Hinox’s or facing Lynels than do either of those things. Sidon seemed to know this, which was why he hardly complained or demanded too much time from his mate. Come to think of it, that realization made him wonder if Sidon truly was happy… His mind was quick to answer him, letting him know that sure; Sidon was probably happy. Yet not as happy as he could be with an Omega who spent more time with him than going out looking for trouble. It felt incredibly selfish that he was so possessive of him considering the possibility that he could take on a second Omega, one that would enjoy spending most of his time in the Domain. Not to mention it would be good for an Alpha like Sidon, whom he had caught struggling with his rut more times than the Prince would admit.  

 

Would including Ravio really be such a bad thing? He was so incredibly hypocritical when he quickly grew attached to Ravio, yet made Sidon promise not to make any advances on him. The realization of his own flaws was sickening to him… Plus, he’d also made Ravio promise that he wasn’t after his Alpha. Did Ravio really mean it? Did he have no intentions of being with them? Or was he only saying this to reassure him? 

 

He knew he’d need to rely on time to provide him with answers. So he had fallen asleep moments later, holding the Rabbit to his chest, only to awaken in the same position- Sidon already gone for the day. 

 

After gathering enough Hylian herbs, mushrooms, and radishes for the dishes he had planned for them in the evening. He took Ravio up to the east reservoir for a refreshing dip from this summer heat. The two swam in the waters together, cooling themselves down, followed by sunbathing on the marble floors since the water had done too much of a good job. Link laid on his back with his arms folded beneath his head, wearing nothing but his blue form fitting shorts. The rest of his attire hanging on a nearby tree with Ravio’s to dry. Turning his head slightly to look over to the other, who was also resting on his arms and enjoying the sun’s warm kiss. He smiled then wiggled over to him, rolling onto his stomach with his tail wagging high. The sudden movement caused Ravio to open his eyes and curiously study his friend: “What’s up?” 

 

Link growled playfully in response, shifting so he loomed over the other boy, bowing his head enough he could bite at the other’s long ear. Catching one between his teeth, he smirked feeling Ravio squirm beneath him, giggling wildly: “Link! S-Stop! That tickles.” But Link didn’t listen, continuing his assault on the ears, enjoying how they wiggled around as if to avoid him. Ravio only barely managing to squirm out from beneath him when a certain scent caught Link’s attention. He stared down to the boy beneath him, Ravio’s cheeks lightly pink while he struggled to steady his breathing. But Link’s expression had hardened, without warning, he dipped in to scent his neck gland to confirm his suspicions. 

 

At this realization, a brand new fight shot through Ravio and he kicked Link in the gut with some surprisingly strong legs. Scrambling back until he was at a safe distance from the wolf: “W-What are you doing!? Y’know that’s rude to do to an Omega.” But Link’s expression was way less than impressed. Ravio lied! He lied to him and Sidon! He could smell it there clear as day, traces of his heat coming in. His ears pinned back, wondering what else Ravio could be hiding from them. But the rabbit was quick to jump to his own defense, his hand still covering the spot where Link had scented: “I-It’s not what ya’ think. I swear I just went through my heat… I just… I don’t even know what’s going on. It just sort of happened while you got on top of me.” 

 

Link’s eyes squinted suspiciously, though, as a victim of irregular heats before he met Sidon, could he really point a finger accusingly? Ravio obviously looked shaken from the situation, with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Even if he was lying, considering his first introduction, it would be wiser to lie and deal with the consequences to get help than tell the truth to be abandoned without aid for it. So could he really be angry with him? Also... there was something exciting about the possibility that he was the one to trigger his pre-heat with just a little play fighting. Was...Ravio crushing on him? Him, instead of Sidon, an Alpha? He found himself getting excited from that possibility. 

 

He wanted to hear as much as he could from the little black rabbit. Keeping that angered, dark look while he moved forward on all fours. Grabbing hold of Ravio’s ankle, to keep him from landing another bruising blow on his stomach. Ravio didn’t hesitate to get to rambling nervously with how Link was approaching him, so uncertain on what to think about the situation: “Maybe...Maybe it’s because I’ve been spending so much time around an Alpha? I’m not used to it, y’know? O-Or maybe I’m just being irregular, in general. It happens! I didn’t lie, I swear! M-Maybe a little, I mean...Now that I think about it, my heat was almost a month ago...It seems shorter! I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

 

This rambling was barely giving him any of the juicy detail he was looking for. Causing him to roll his eyes, going for plan B in learning just what truth the other hid. Shifting upwards to once again loom over the little rabbit and stare down at him with a predatory gaze. Ravio swallowed loudly, his ears drooped back, matching his pathetically scared gaze: “A-Are... ya’ that upset? I’m sorry...I really am.” Ravio tensed up when Link only replied with a growl, his body starting to quiver, unsure just what Link was up too or thinking in the moment. But Link was getting his response, the trace of heat once again returning to Ravio’s scent, teasing his nostrils with their Pheromone. He wasn’t supposed to be affected by the hormones, at all, but something about their presence was riling him up nonetheless. Settling himself between Ravio’s thighs, he dove back into the spot which had offended the Lorulian earlier. His mouth watering at the sweet pollen only increasing with the growing tension. He lapped over the erogenous area, his tail picking up in it’s excited flicking when he was rewarded with a moan from the dark haired one beneath him. 

 

“L-Link...A-Are you sure?” Unfortunately, Link’s logical thinking was thrown into the depths of the reservoir by now. It was like the possibility of Sidon being opposed to their fooling around never crossed his mind. Besides, Sidon had stated himself that the decision was ultimately up to him, meaning that Sidon was welcoming the idea, right? Maybe he was moving a little too quick, yet something just felt so right. As if to confirm he was sure, he leaned in and caught Ravio’s lips with his own, giving the other the chance to accept or refuse by stilling for a moment. Ravio also froze, sucking in a breath through his nose, his fingers white at the knuckles. However there were no protests from either sides, the mood returned slowly when both began to move their lips together, tongues meeting while their kiss deepened with open mouths.

 

Their movements picked up, growing more ravenous with the intensity growing. Link began to roll his hips downwards against Ravio’s, grinding them together to cause friction between their heating bodies. It was then that he had evidence of Ravio’s arousal mimicking his own. He took his time, worried he might push the other to discomfort if he rushed things too quickly. However, from the responses he was getting, he was starting to think Ravio was yearning for this as much as he was. Their bodies moving together only increasing their erection until both fully hardened members rubbed against their lower abdomen through clothing. 

 

Both boys moaned in need, breathing picking up while the force behind their grinding intensified. Finally breaking the bruising kiss, Link gave a final lick and nip at Ravio’s bottom lip. Sitting upright, a devious twinkle went off in his eyes, taking in the sight of the one beneath him; Ravio’s face was a beat pink, eyes half-mast and lips slightly parted, his messy hair fanned behind him. Shifting so he could easily remove the boy’s shorts. He took no time in discarding the clothing to lock his eyes onto his target; Ravio’s weeping prick, currently pointing upright at him. 

 

The bunny’s body quivered nervously, his hands raised to his face in a futile attempt to hide: “I’ve never...never done this before, so… careful.” He pleaded, which earned a gentle smile from Link, followed by a nod. He supposed since Lorule had more Omegas than Alphas, it was believable that Ravio managed to avoid mating until now. He would take his time in preparing him, dipping down after kicking his own undergarments off in order to spare them from his excitement.  

 

Bowing his head between Ravio’s thighs. He extended his tongue to lightly flick his tongue over the messy head of his member. His rough fingers tugging back the foreskin to reveal the entirety of his rosey crown. This was his first time messing with another Hylian… Well, Hylian look-alike at least, which only further fueled his desire. Wrapping his lips entirely around the small crown, he was rewarded with the sweetest mewls and pleas of pleasure from the one beneath him. Noticing the way his body rolled, back arching slightly off the ground, hips pulling back timidly from the foreign pleasure. It only caused the fire to burn brighter within him, coaxing him to do better. Rubbing his lips over the exposed head a few more times, he then lowered his head enough to take the entirety of the length into his mouth. 

 

Ravio’s hips bucked beneath him at that, paired with a delicious moan that broke the momentary silence around them. Pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock while he moved his head, raising it up until his lips caressed the edges of his crown. He repeated the motion of swallowing him down, using his tongue to lap at the head a few times or grind down the vein running up his length. He could feel Ravio coming undone beneath him, his fingers having found their way into his hair between his ears to tug at him now and then. 

 

The sounds coming from Ravio, along with the taste of him, was enough to leave him craving more. The bunny had warned him this was his first time in the field, so he’d be sure to give him a taste first. He wasn’t sure why Ravio was so concerned about pain, Omega’s were pliable, enough that mating with Sidon wasn’t as painful as it would be for a Beta Hylian. However, he’d entertain him. Continuing his pace sucking him off, he pressed his middle finger against his slick covered entrance. Rolling the ball of his finger against the moist ring of muscle, prodding but the tip of his finger in occasionally to test the waters. It seemed to earn some positive responses from Ravio. The boy had let go of his hair to extend his arms over his head. Stretching himself out onto the blue marble beneath him, whilst crying up to the skies. 

 

The cries only grew louder when he dove his finger in to the last knuckle. A hint of surprise laced the tone, hips rolling against his hand needily. He chuckled with a mouth full of cock, working his first finger in around him, exploring the canal for a certain spot he knew would have the other seeing stars. Adding the second finger in with ease, as expected, there was no need for extreme caution with an Omega body. He hooked his fingers upwards in his bladder’s direction, pride overcoming him when Ravio cried out in surprise: “Ah...Goddesses, Link!” 

 

Fearing that Ravio might cum too soon if he kept pleasuring him both ways like this. He pulled off from sucking him off, running his tongue over the tip of him a few times first, then parting ways completely. This earned him a disappointed whine and pleading upward sway from the emerald eyed boy, such an adorable display for him to enjoy. It made him wonder if this was the exact sight Sidon got to enjoy every time they did it together. He supposed they were similar in that way, though Ravio was quite a tad more submissive than he was. At least, for now. 

 

“No---Link...More! Please, more!” He accented the plea with a roll of his hips. Obviously hinting to him going back to pleasuring him with his mouth as well. Unfortunately for poor little Ravio, he had other plans, and they didn’t include that. Removing his fingers from inside him, the digits covered in that natural slick they produced at their entrance. He wiped his hand against the ground a few times before grabbing hold of Ravio’s hips and rolling him over. The sight of the messy tail made him wonder why he even bothered being clean, with how much of a mess the rabbit was reduced too. There was a curious whine from the other, causing him to snap back to reality and catch sight of Ravio looking over his shoulder in his direction. 

 

Link gave a sweet smile to the rabbit, which felt more chilling than it should be. There was obvious intentions in his eyes, which were made real when he positioned himself to kneel behind the black haired one. In all honesty, it felt strange to be the one in this position. There was no way of this feeling right, or ever crossing his mind with Sidon. The urge had never surfaced, not to mention Alphas had their pride-- however, Ravio proved to him that Omegas could have the same urges as Alphas. 

 

Ravio was too lost in the moment to let his nerves get in the way. Even though he didn’t know what to expect, he knew he wanted-- no, needed, this. Lifting his hips up higher to communicate this, only to be guided to lower them again by Link’s hand. His cotton tail wiggling anxiously behind him as he was positioned properly. He moved his arms beneath his body, his chest pressed to the ground and face hovering but inches from the ground. Ravio’s teeth caught his bottom lip, the sensation of Link aligning himself behind him causing his mind to haze in anticipation. 

 

There was some pressure, his body giving little resistance while Link pressed in. The length of his shaft slid easily from his lubrication, painfully slow as he could feel every moment, sending a chill of pleasure crawling up his spine. A wanton moan slipped past Ravio’s lips, followed by Link’s rarity of a voice mixing in with his own. The blonde Omega positioned himself better after slipping in to the hilt, the warmth of Ravio’s insides feeling so delicious and new. He could feel himself melting in the sensation, fearing he might just lose himself quicker than expected with the warm, wet encasement only. He moistened his lips, looming his body over Ravio’s and planting his arms on each side of his body. Link began to move his hips, pulling himself out until only his head remained then thrusting back in. He made sure to angle himself to hit around the same area he’d explored before. 

 

Ravio continued to sing lewdly beneath him. His arms having left their spot supporting beneath him, to giving their assistance beneath his head. His forehead resting against the surface of his forearms, his body rocking back with every one of Link’s thrust to hilt him deliciously inside: “L-Like that! Ahn...Right there.” Link went back to assaulting his ears, which earned an annoyed whimper from the bunny, his ears flicking out of reach of the wolf. 

 

This was enough to deter Link from his goal of tormenting the rabbit with his ears, for now, so he took his nibbles to the back of Ravio’s shoulder. The sound of their wet slapping bodies a background beat to their unified moans. Despite Link’s dominating urges, however, his body still grew aroused in the same way as an Omega. Both boys had their slick trailing down their thighs-- Link feeling that itch within him growing to have more than what he was giving. But it was fine, he found himself easily ignoring it. Ravio’s sounds and pleas, the way he moved beneath him, all of it was enough for him to sink into his new role with glee. 

 

As they approached their climax, the role became easier to him. Growling and panting heavily against the back of the boy’s neck. He increased his momentum which earned a hitching note from the one below. From the way Ravio’s body tensed with his squeals, it was obvious the other was also approaching his edge. A devious thought crossed his mind which caused his lips to twist in a grin. He didn’t care if it was weird, or caught the other off guard-- or even if it had no effect at all. But he wanted to give it a try, his body working beyond his reasoning at this point. He parted his lips, catching the scruff of the back of Ravio’s neck between his teeth in a clenching bite. 

 

A pleasured scream from Ravio signified Link that he received the desired effect. The rabbit shortly after came beneath him, spilling himself and clenching up deliciously around Link’s shaft. The wolf pulled back from his bite, licking the wound in a proud praise before moving back upright. He gripped onto Ravio’s hips, picking up the pace. Pounding himself deeply into the other Omega until he couldn’t contain himself anymore, lasting just long enough for Ravio to come down from his own orgasm. He finished himself in slow, deep grinds within the other, ropes of cum spilling out of him. 

 

The two stilled to catch their breath. Link leaning down enough to nuzzle the mark he left at the back of Ravio’s neck, remaining inside for a moment longer even if he’d already started going soft. He knew the mark wouldn’t last, hell, it barely meant anything- considering his saliva didn’t contain whatever kept an Alpha’s mark from fading when biting an Omega’s neck. But for now, it somehow...felt really good. It wasn’t that he wished to become an Alpha, though, he was happy being an Omega- to be Sidon’s Omega. But there was something else that Ravio drew from him, that also made him happy...That he didn’t want to be without, now that he knew it was there. 

 

Would Sidon understand? How could he explain it to him without a way to communicate? 

 

“Link…?”

 

That voice wasn’t Ravio’s, nor was it coming from beneath him. Link froze and his heart stopped. Even the body beneath him tensed up at the voice calling. He turned his head just enough for Sidon to see his paling face, matching his beloved’s white scales. Sidon was standing there at the steps leading up to the Reservoir, his eyes wide and jaw dropped enough so his lips were parted, showing the points of his jagged teeth.

 

Guess he’d have to figure out how to explain himself, pronto…

This was terribly awkward...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter 3. Smut happened a lot sooner than I expected, but I'm not complaining. Expect a lot more as the chapters keep coming~  
> I had to change the tags since my story is changing so much from what I had planned.


	4. Perceive

Sidon chewed at the claw on his thumb, eyes barely focused on the scene before him. He managed to remain composed enough to inform Ravio that his father wanted to council with him, all the while sending Link off to wait in their chambers. Originally, the plan was to bring Link and Ravio, but he figured that the bunny would be enough for now. Link had been distressed, and he needed some time to think. 

 

It wasn’t that he was upset. Maybe confused, agitated, that this wasn’t something he ever predicted happening. Sure the boys had gotten closer, but this was taking a quick leap. Was this what Link preferred? The amount of questions rushing through him had his mind spinning. He wished he could ask what was going on in Link’s head. What was his intentions? Did this mean that Ravio was included with them now? Where did he stand in all this? Since Link had been so adamant on him keeping his distance from Ravio, he had barely thought into his stand with the boy. He enjoyed his company, but did he desire him as an Omega? If Link only wanted to keep him around for his own entertainment… 

 

How could he think so cruelly of Link? Of course this wasn’t the case. 

...Right? 

 

“Sidon, should I alarm Muzu that your claw biting habit returned after 60 years?” 

His father’s voice snapped him back into full realization that he was, indeed, biting his claw again. A shiver crawled through his form at the memories of Muzu’s ‘methods’ to get him to stop his chewing, he snapped back to alert and dropped his hand from his mouth: “No, my apologies father.” 

“Now then, I see no reason to disbelieve your story about your origins, Ravio. However, I’m curious to know how you’ve found yourself in Hyrule.” The King asked, which Ravio was quick to shrug his shoulders before answering: “I was transported here, from what I can tell. One second I was just mindin’ my own business, trying to set up shop somewhere near the castle. Next thing I know, I’m here! Trying to be caged up by some weirdos in masks.” 

“Hm…” The King rubbed his chin, his eyes squinting down to the dark rabbit, pondering on this situation: “Do you have any intentions to return?” 

The question caused Ravio to tense up, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck to rub the spot nervously while the other hand remained planted on his hip: “Ah hah...Well… I...I don’t know how to get back? And well… It’s not like I was really important. But. I should?” 

 

This caused Sidon to gaze over to Ravio curiously. Before, he’d been so dead set on returning home. Now it seemed like the rabbit was second guessing returning, was this because of his moment shared with Link? Not to mention, if he is a flip coin version of Link, he should still hold importance to Lorule, as Link did to Hyrule. Then again, maybe his lack of importance was what made him the opposite-- this was all so confusing. Sidon felt a headache coming on, he pinched the spot between his eyes where his nose merged into his head crest. A low breath escaping his parted lips, he jumped into the conversation: “We should investigate the possibility of returning him home foremost.” 

 

Ravio’s heart broken, shocked eyes locked on him. Which resonated through him and encouraged him to add to his words: “Should he so wish to return.” 

“Ravio, you do realize this isn’t your home, I’m sure there’s consequences if you were to stay in Hyrule.” The King added with a sympathetic look, his voice calm in consideration for the boy’s feelings. Yet, he was concerned for what backlash would happen if they were to keep someone who didn’t belong in their world. So far though, it seemed like there was no immediate repercussions.

Ravio still visibly balled his fists at his sides at the realizations. His ears dropping down while his eyes averted away from the King: “Ya, I know… But...” 

Queen Hilda had no need for him, had voiced how useless she found him, refused him as an Omega, and preferred the company of Yuga. He had no intentions of going back and proving himself to a cruel Alpha that never even gave him the chance. He knew he was a coward, unfit for the triforce of courage, hence why it never appeared. 

 

He absent-mindedly glanced to the back of his hand, dropping it short moments after while drawing in a breath. 

 

“It’s probably best to keep him with us, for now.” A female voice broke through the awkward silence. Ravio glanced over his shoulder, his eyes shooting open at the familiar sight: “Q-Queen Hi…” 

“Zelda.” The female clarified with a smile. Her Lioness ears poking from her head and tail swaying behind her. Golden locks tied in a French braid so her hair could be hidden beneath her travelling cloak: “I would like to speak with you, King Dorephan, alone if possible.” 

 

The King shot his son a glance, which Sidon responded with a nod. If the Queen so requested it, it should be quite important. He stepped up from his spot at the King’s side, guiding Ravio to follow him down the steps exiting the throne room. It worried him, that the Queen had gone out of her way to come to the Domain without any warning. Something had to be wrong, he could only hope his father would inform him of the happenings. 

 

The King glanced down to the Queen who stood before him: “It’s been a while, Queen Zelda, what brings you to the Domain without notice?” 

“I was confronted by the Gerudo King, it seems war might be upon us…” 

 

_ That morning, the Gerudo King had shown up at Hyrule Castle, riding his large black and crimson steed. Clad in royal Gerudo wear which matched that of his rider. Zelda had been unprepared for the sudden unwarranted visit of the Gerudo King, the air about him charged with his staggering rage. She had been expecting a response from Ganon after she aided the new Omega escape his clutches, but she never expected it to come so soon. Before the guards even came to fetch her, she was on her way to her throne room to meet with him.  _

 

_ As he reached the room, she was already taking her spot upon the throne to stop him from intimidating her guards: “Well, this is an unexpected visit.  _

_ “Cut the crap, Zelda, I know you helped him escape. He was my substitution for your broken agreement to me. Link was mine! You sent him off to the fish Prince behind my back, and now you guide my new offering to him as well!?” He spoke with obvious irritation. _

_ “New offering? From whom?” Zelda asked with a surprised hint to her otherwise sobering tone. _

_ “None of your business. However I come to realize you like meddling in other people’s affairs. Unbecoming of a Queen.” The King spoke in a threatening growl, which didn’t falter the queen.  _

_ “It’s my business as the Queen of Hyrule, to know of the happenings within Hyrule. I think the moment that you made contact with someone outside of Hyrule, and brought someone who wasn’t of Hyrule onto this land, it was my business to know.” Zelda’s expression changed to one of checkmate, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips.  _

_ “For now, you’re the Queen of Hyrule, I will ensure you become the Queen of nothing.”  _

 

_ “You would really lay war on me over Omegas?” Zelda spoke in disbelief, mocking the King for his reasoning behind the possible loss of his lands and people.  _

_ “I would lay war on you for your constant insolence and a broken agreement between us.” The air around the King sparked with lightning, his hands balled into fists: “As an Alpha, you should understand the value of Omegas.” _

_ “I do, enough to spare them being claimed by a mad Alpha such as yourself. Simply seeking to satisfy his rut and ego.” Zelda’s voice had lost all hint of amusement, her expression matching it, realizing just how far the Gerudo king would go for this.  _

_ “Queen of nothing.” The Gerudo King grumbled, his expression now reflecting that lost amusement Zelda once had: “You also know nothing. This war isn’t in your favor, I have friends beyond those of Hyrule. Your Kingdom will fall, over your sentiments and carelessness.” He smirked: “Bring me the Lorulian Omega, or I engulf your beloved Domain in Lightning, I’ll be sure to spare the Alpha Fish Prince for last for you to watch as your own doing.” _

 

“By the Goddess…” King Dorephan managed to breathe out once Zelda was done re-telling her story.

  
  
  
  


“Please don’t be angry with Link.” Ravio pleaded up to Sidon once they were at a fair distance from the throne room, now standing beside Mipha’s statue on the main floor. Sidon seemed to snap from his thoughts at the quiet plea, golden eyes skipping from Ravio back to the Statue before he spoke: “I don’t believe I’m upset, confused, yes, however not upset.” He sighed: “I wish I could know what he’s thinking, is all.” 

 

“Even when people can talk, it’s hard to know what they’re thinking.” He grinned: “But! In Mr.Hero’s case, it really would be nice to at least have a clue.” Ravio moved his hands behind his head, his eyes trailing up the statue they stood next too. Sidon nodded his head at the words, a breathy laugh escaping him: “Indeed.” But the Prince remained speechless, obviously lost in thought while he gazed up at the statue. This caused Ravio to look to and from the statue a few times, finally asking: “Who’s this?” 

 

“My beloved sister, she fell in battle long ago when I was still a youngling.” His expression went solemn: “Though gazing at her statue still brings me peace.” There was a moment of silence following the wods. Ravio also taking a moment to observe the beautifully crafted memorial. He then glanced back to Sidon, getting an idea: “Why not get him to write answers?” And it was like it just hit Sidon that this was a possibility. It was like the life returned to his eyes, his arms pumping at his sides, excitement in his features while he beamed: “That’s a genius plan! Why I…” He paused: “Why has it never occured to me?” 

 

Ravio laughed nervously, disbelief in his eyes: “Are you telling me it never crossed your mind? How’long ya guys been bonded?” Sidon rubbed the spot at the back of his neck, growing sheepish as he thought back: “3 years… I believe. However our friendship dates back many years prior.” Sidon obviously felt embarrassed. Ravio picked up on this, and laughed then playfully slapped the surface of Sidon’s forearm: “Y’guys have a long relationship! Ya just grew used to Link being unable to communicate and accepted it that way. It happens when ya’ grow comfortable with something, it’s alright!” He smiled: “But times change people, and for a relationship to work, ya need to know where you’re both at!”         

 

Sidon nodded firmly: “You have saved us friend! I’m so grateful for your arrival to us.” Ravio flinched, nervously his ears lowered a bit and he choked: “I also...Am the reason why ya both need to talk. So don’t say that.” He balled his hands at the bottom of his tunic, tugging the fabric: “Ya sure ya don’t want me away?” Sidon’s eyes widened a bit, remembering that he had been quick to state that the boy needed to go home, the heart broken expression on the bunny’s face flashing through his mind. He exhaled through his gills, motioning for the boy to follow him: “Come, let’s find a more isolated place to converse.” 

 

They made it up to the Reservoir, one of the most isolated places. Ravio’s face going beat red at the memories flooding back to him in the scenery. He shook the ideas away, the sound of splashing drawing him back to reality. His Emerald eyes fell upon Sidon just enjoying the water, swimming to the edge of the platform overlooking the body of water: “Please have a seat, or join me if you will.” Ravio kicked off his boots, laughing: “I just got my clothing to dry.” He smiled, though took a seat with his feet dipping into the cool waters. There was a moment of awkward silence, Sidon resting his arms down, folded on the marble next to where Ravio was seated. He tried to think of a way to receive the answers to the questions he had- but he wasn’t even sure what exactly was bothering him. He supposed the easiest would be… 

 

“I guess it’s weird since we never really took the time to think about what we feel for each other, since Link was so hell bent on protecting you.” Ravio broke the silence, lifting his shoulders to his jaw before dropping them: “Kinda awkward now.” 

Sidon laughed, bringing his hand to his jaw to prop his head, eyes fixed on Ravio: “I came to feel guilty for the hope I had that you two would bond.” Ravio was startled a bit with the confession, his cheeks pink when he met gazes with Sidon: “You hoped we would?” 

“Zora Alphas do best with multiple Omegas. I brushed it off as my instincts. Yet I realize now that it really was wishful thinking. Your personality is charming, and to watch you both cuddled sleeping, or sharing time together filled me with pride. I also enjoy our time together and your excitable personality matches my own.” Sidon reminisced on their time together. Though short, there was something there for him. 

 

“Yeah, but is there a spark of desire there?” Ravio asked with eyebrows furrowed and Sidon’s eyes rolled up while he thought about it: “There could be.” 

“Well, I’m gonna be honest...Your size scares the hell out of me. How do you even...Fit? And your teeth…” Ravio trailed on nervously.

“What of my teeth?” Sidon’s expression turned dramatically hurt: “You pain me, dear.” 

“It’s not my fault! I’m just being honest. They look sharp and like they hurt! But like...Also, ya seem like a really good Alpha. And I agree, talking with ya’ is fun…” Ravio mumbled, pondering on things.

“Link has no issues with any of it…” Sidon sulked, his eyes narrowing away from Ravio’s sitting spot. 

“Link belly flops from a cliffside for fun.” Ravio reminded Sidon of his boyfriend’s rather...Masochistic tendencies. 

“I take it I’m being rejected?” Sidon blinked, not really sure what the other was implying. 

 

“No...Well...I don’t know.” The rabbit groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment. He then continued to add: “It’s admirable, that you’re pretty much a free Alpha that can keep his instincts in check. When an Alpha comes across any Omega in Lorule, it’s like they become animals. As a Zora and Alpha, I assumed ya’d be the first Alpha to act on instincts and use them as an excuse. Instead, we’re here wondering if we should even give it a try, logically, when my heat is coming in, while ya’ seem completely unaffected.” 

“I was aware you lied about your heat. However, Link would have refused to help if you spoke the truth. It’s understandable.”  He admitted, before explaining: “I was strictly brought up to not let my instincts get the best of me. My father was an outstanding role model, as was my sister. However, all that training seemed for nothing when the illness that plagued all Omegas befell Hyrule. Link seemed to be the only one to survive it, granted he was in slumber.” 

 

“A same illness washed over Lorule, but affected Alphas, it’s strange. Seems more Alphas pulled through in Lorule than Omegas did in Hyrule though.” He glanced upwards thoughtfully, his ears twitching: “Though we’re getting off subject.” 

 

The two stared at each other for a moment, attempting to figure out their feelings: “Do you have feelings for Link?” Sidon finally asked, and Ravio’s face went pink. He bashfully nodded, his ears lowering to his shoulders: “Yeah… Of course I do. He’s strong, wild, brave, everything I’m not. I guess the fact Omegas tend to end up with Omegas in Lorule also plays a factor.” 

 

This made Sidon realize just why he might be put off with the idea of an Alpha. Surely his size (and teeth) didn’t help with making him comfortable. But since Omegas were the majority, they’d end up together, bonding over their heat: “I don’t object you two being together. If my touch isn’t welcome, we can always work around it.” 

“No that’s not…” Ravio groaned: “Can we...Can we at least try kissing? See how that feels.” 

The Prince didn’t seem to object, agreeing with a nod, he placed his hands on each side of the boy, pushing himself from the water to hover over him. Ravio’s face went completely red, his heart pounding in his chest while locking gazes with the Zora’s golden eyes: “Just...Remember, I’m near my heat, so don’t trigger it with any funny pheromoney business or whatever.” He muttered almost incomprehensibly. However, Sidon still managed to pick up on the words, letting out a low chuckle: “I won’t, I promise.” 

 

The Zora Alpha was the one to lean in to the nervous boy. It was just a kiss, he knew it would also give Ravio an idea about how he felt being with an Alpha. The bunny braced himself, shutting his eyes and waiting for the other’s lips to meet his own. He did have his objections, but he realized that the only reason why they scared him, was the fact that it could potentially hurt. Did he find the Prince unattractive? The question finally popped in his head, which took no time to be answered; no, he did find him attractive. He found Sidon to be a remarkable Alpha, friend, and Prince. He knew he could be happy here, but it was just that he didn’t know what to expect with such a...massive and dangerous looking alpha. 

 

However, as their lips met, it confirmed everything. 

His heart fluttered, body relaxed, it felt right. It’s the answer he needed, his worry came from the fact that there might be no physical attraction. Sidon knew to take it slow, to give the boy a chance to respond, but Ravio warmed up in no time, returning the affection by leaning into the Zora Prince. His fingers trailed up the surface of the Alpha’s biceps, their lips parting to deepen the moment. Ravio’s fingers pressing into the surface of his scales, small pleading whimpers leaving him. Sidon obliged, tongues meeting, the size surprising Ravio evidently, since his body tensed with another whimper. The prince was about to pull back, afraid that he’d pushed his boundaries or put off the boy. This proved otherwise when the rabbit leaned in and looped his arms around the other’s neck to pull him closer. 

 

They both lost themselves in the kiss until Sidon picked up on Ravio’s scent growing excited. He knew now wasn’t the time, and if things continued it’d become harder to stop. Pulling back from the reluctant black bunny. He couldn’t help the chuckle that left him when he caught sight of the heated boy. His cheeks pink, lips lightly parted to aid his breathing. 

“How was that?” Even though Sidon had an idea what the answer would be. A playful hint to his words. Ravio only grew more embarrassed, swallowing hard before he answered: “How about we go talk to Link, yeah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider following me on tumblr, twitter or deviantart! I'm probably gonna draw some art for this fanfic along the way: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Xoei10  
> https://www.deviantart.com/prince-skye  
> https://xoeii.tumblr.com  
> These are all mostly fairly new since I took an extended Hiatus from social media, and started back up recently.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read through the story! Let me know what you think down in the comments! Kudos and bookmark if you want to see more~ I'm really enjoying writing this one and have a lot planned! It's been a really long time since I wrote fanfiction, and I LOVE this game.
> 
> See you next Wednesday! ♥♥♥


End file.
